Weighing a body is very important in health assessment of humans. Generally, a total body weight has been measured in a standing position by using a scale, and as a premise, measured values for normal adults have been considered to remain unchanged within a given period of time except fluctuations caused by ingestion of food or drink. That is, it has been a conventional wisdom that a body weight represents a total body weight in a standing position and that its measured value is essentially static.